Renewable energy sources are becoming more popular with the rising cost of oil and other non-renewable energy resources. Solar energy is one of the renewable energy sources and has proven desirable to harness. One method of harnessing solar energy is to install a structural array of solar panels, or a solar array, such that the solar panels each face the sun to achieve sunlight absorption. Many solar arrays include a combination of columns that extend from the ground, horizontal rails that extend between the columns, and mounting rails or bars that are attachable above the horizontal rails. Solar panels are then attached to the mounting rails with clamps.
A typical prior art solar array support structure 200 is shown in FIG. 1. Prior art solar array systems such as the solar array support structure 200 shown in this Figure require an additional angle iron component 210 in order to attach a mounting rail 212 above a horizontal rail 214 with a U-bolt 216. To accomplish this, the angle iron 210 attaches to the horizontal rail 214 with the U-bolt 216, and then the mounting rail 212 is bolted to the angle iron 210 with bolts 218. The angle irons 210 in these prior art solar array support structures 200 add a significant amount of cost to the construction and raw materials of the entire system.
Thus, an improved solar array support structure, mounting rail, and method of installation thereof, would be well received in the art.